


A Melody Played On The Strings Of Our Souls

by LahraTeigh



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Crying, Depressed Dipper Pines, Drabble, Self-Sacrifice, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: What if things ended differently.





	1. Chapter 1

She turned to her brother and frowned. 

"I didn't mean for all this to happen." She sniffled.

Dipper wiggled and squirmed in Bill's grasp, trying to break free.  
"It's okay, we'll talk about it later-"

Mabel slowly shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, Dipper." 

Dipper stopped struggling, he frowned, noticing the guilty look in his sister's eyes. 

"Mabel-"

"I did this- this wouldn't have happened if I-" she mumbled.

"We'll talk about this once it's all over! We'll make it out of this. All of us." 

Mabel looked to her two uncles in the cage who were both giving her concerned and confused looks.

"It was nice knowing you Gruncle Stan, and meeting you Uncle Ford." She said with a strained smile.

They both shook their heads in disbelief, calling out to her.

She looked back to her brother. 

"I'm sorry, Dipper. I'm glad to have you as a brother, I'll always love you bro-bro." 

"No-c'mon-Mabel. Don't- we can talk about this. Please." He said through the tears. 

The female twin closed her eyes and turned away.  
"Now, take ME you stupid Triangle!" She yelled to the demon. 

Bill laughed evilly as the Pines family watched Mabel disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months...It's been three horrible months without his sister. His twin. 

There would never be anymore 'awkward sibling hugs'. He will never get to hear her hilarious laugh again. 

It's come to the point where he's given up. He quit school and started living with his uncles in Gravity Falls. 

Because, now that his sister is gone, how could his life go on? 

"Why don't you come with me, I spotted a new monster in the forest the other day. I think it lives near by." Ford said, trying to coax the teenage boy out of the house. 

Dipper sighed. Not in the mood for a new mystery. 

"Okay, Champ. Well, let me know if you want to go looking for it." Ford tried to smile, but only showing his fear and concern for his nephew.

Dipper blinked the tears away as his uncle closed the door behind him. 

He wiped his eyes and sighed.  
"I need to get out of here." He groaned, grabbing his back pack and making his way quietly down the stairs and out the front door. 

He inhaled a deep breath, and let it out slowly. 

"It's time to get out, Dipper." He mumbled to himself, walking into the woods. 

He read Journal #1 as he walked, reading about the things he hadn't yet come across. 

After a long time, he looked up, not knowing where he had unconsciously walked to. 

He sat down by a tree, with a notepad and pencil in his hands. 

He heard the bush by him rustle. 

He froze.

Oh God... was this Bill? Had he come to finish the job? 

He sighed with relief when a frog jumped out of the bushes. 

He startled once again when a young boy jumped out too, pouncing on the frog.  
“There you are frog o’ mine. Oh hello!” The boy smiled widely, walking up to Dipper. 

“My name is G-“

“Greg!” An older boy ran out of the bushes huffing.

“Stop running off like that you’re going to get hurt-uhh. Hi.” The taller boy trailed off awkwardly.

Dipper smiled slightly, giving a small wave.  
“Hi.”

Wirt stared a bit too long. He cleared his throat.  
“I-I’m Wirt and this is my brother Greg.”

Dipper nodded, extending his hand.   
“I’m Dipper.” He said.

“Dipper? That’s an odd name.” Wirt tilted his head, taking Dipper’s hand in his own. 

Dipper chuckled.  
“And ‘Wirt’ isn’t?” 

Wirt gaped and blushed.

“He got you there brother o’ mine.” Greg said, trotting along.

“So where are we?” Wirt asked.

Dipper turned his attention back to the older boy. 

“Gravity Falls.” He said.

“The town where weird stuff keeps happening?” He asked, interested.

Dipper’s eye lit up.  
“You know about this town?” He asked. (Totally not Fangirling) 

Wirt nodded.  
“We...have had a very unusual experience.” He said.

“Do you want to come to my place, we can talk about our...experiences?” 

Wirt smiled.  
“Yeah, sounds-sounds great.”


End file.
